


Golden Wings

by Akazie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, Wing Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akazie/pseuds/Akazie
Summary: Liah rechnete mit vielem. Engel, Dämonen, verrückte Monster. Alles kein Problem, es gab kaum etwas, was sie nicht schon einmal gesehen oder getötet hatte. Aber einen frechen Welpen auf ihrem Bett sitzend vorzufinden gehörte ganz entschieden nicht zu den Dingen, die ihr häufig passierten. Die beschissene Jagd, mit den Winchester, welche sie zu sehr an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte, half dabei auch nicht. Oder der hinreißende Erzengel, der plötzlich viel häufiger auftauchte und ihr das Leben schwer machte.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Tage wie diese

Liah liebte solche Tage. Wenn Dean mit einem Bier in der Hand desinteressiert in einem Buch blätterte und Sam lesend über seinem Laptop saß.

Diese Momente wurden für sie die Definition von Zuhause.

Zugegeben, normale Menschen empfanden es nicht beruhigend, nach einem Monster zu forschen, das sie umbringen konnte. Aber sie war nicht normal, ihr Leben war nicht normal und als Jäger gab es keine Chance, dass ihr Tod normal sein würde.

Das lehrte einen schnell, die kleinen Dinge wertzuschätzen. Zeit beispielsweise.

Aus diesem Grund beinhaltete ihre Internetrecherche derzeit keine dunklen Mythen und Biester, sondern Verkaufsinserate von Hunden. Sie mochte den Traum, selbst einen zu besitzen.

So einen wie Benji. Er war damals der Hund ihrer Eltern. Ein sabberndes Ungetüm, das nichts außer ihre Sachen zerbeißen und betteln konnte. Aber er beschützte sie und lag jede Nacht neben ihr. Gott, sie hatte diesen dummen Hund geliebt.

„Es reicht!“ Dean stöhnte und stellte sein Bier geräuschvoll auf den Tisch. „Wir sitzen seit Tagen fest, während dieser Hurensohn weiter seine Opfer aussaugt.“

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es doch ein Vampir.“

Beide sahen hoffnungsvoll zu ihr.

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte sie gedankenlos. „Es könnte ebenso gut ein Formwandler mit Hang zum Exzentrischen sein.“

„Oder ein Geist“, fügte Sam hinzu.

Dean lehnte sich missmutig in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Lasst uns nochmal zusammenfassen. Die Opfer sind vollbusige, heiße Küken im Alter zwischen 20 und 30 Jahren.“

„ _Blutl_ _eere_ , vollbusige Küken“, verbesserte Liah ihn beiläufig und erntete einen zustimmenden Wink.

„Es fehlen keine Organe, es gibt keine Hexentaschen und keine Anzeichen für dämonischen Besitz. Die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist, sie sind verdammt heiß“, zählte er weiter auf.

Grübelnd legte sie einen Finger an die Lippen. „Und sie sind bestimmt auch keine Jungfrauen mehr.“

„Oh, das mit…“, setzte Dean lachend an und wurde genervt von Sam unterbrochen: „Leute! Können wir bitte mit ein wenig mehr Respekt über die Toten reden?“

Er gab ihnen diesen Blick, den sie liebevoll ‚MEZG‘ taufte, was gleichbedeutend mit ‚Mamas enttäuschtes Zickengesicht‘ war.

„Wir sind respektvoll, Sammy.“

„Absolut“, bestätigte Liah und öffnete nebenbei die Internetseite eines Bernersennen-Züchters.

Sam seufzte frustriert. „Ihr seid unmöglich!“

Amüsiert hob Dean sein Bier. Genau in der Minute, in dem das Gefühl von Sonnenstrahlen ihre Haut berührte.

Wie ein warmer Wind an einem Herbsttag. Ihre geschärften Sinne, eine Gabe oder ein Fluch, Liah konnte sich nie entscheiden. In solchen Situationen allerdings stellte es sich als ziemlich nützlich heraus.

Ansonsten saß sie jetzt genauso unvorbereitet wie die Jungs da.

Gabriel tauchte hinter ihr auf. „Ich hielt dich nicht für einen Hundemenschen, Honigkuchen“

Sam ließ das Buch fallen und Dean verschluckte sich an seinem Bier.

„Ich bin mit einem groß geworden“, eröffnete Liah unbeteiligt und sah über die Schulter. Der Erzengel besetzte den Platz direkt neben ihr. „Mit so einem sabbernden Pony?“

„Eher ein schnarchender Bär, aber ja.“ Sie beobachtete, wie er sein Kinn auf der Handfläche abstützte und grinste: „Weißt du, ich kann den Job genauso gut machen.“

Schmunzelnd spielte sie mit: „Ich soll mit dir Gassi gehen?“

„Wenn du mich danach mit in dein Bett nimmst“, wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.

Liah lachte unvermittelt auf. Sie wusste, warum sie diesen Engel so sehr mochte. Seine verspielte, witzige Art begeisterte sie immer wieder. Selbst sein letzter Streich, ein Bett voller Schokoladenblumen, fand sie seltsamcharmant.

„Gabriel, was willst du?“, äußerte Sam wenig amüsiert und schnitt Deans wüste Beschimpfungen damit ab.

„Darf ich nicht meinen Lieblingsjäger besuchen?“ Rein rhetorisch und bevor jemand den Mund öffnete, spottete er: „Und nein, Lilo und Stitch, ihr seid es nicht.“

„Ok, alles klar. Du willst in ihre Hose. Verstanden, aber ganz ehrlich Gabriel? Verzieh dich! Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Scheiße.“

Sie konnte den genauen Moment bestimmen, wann der humorvolle Trikster verschwand und der Erzengel in ihm erschien. Das schöne Gold seiner Augen brannte heller und kurz überlegte Liah, ob sie sich Sorgen um Deans leibliches Wohlergehen machen sollte. Aber dann lehnte sich Gabriel zurück.

Mit dem Finger auf den älteren Winchester zeigend, tadelte er: „Erstens: _Unhöflich!_ “ An diesem Punkt drehte sich Dean genervt weg. “Und zweitens: Was ihr sucht, ist ein Si‘lat.“

„Ein was?“

Gabriels Augenrollen erfasste nahezu seinen ganzen Körper. „Dean-o, dein Überleben ist das wahre Mysterium hier.“

„Si‘lat“, warf Sam ein. Seine Finger tippten längst über die Tastatur.

Ab sofort, beschloss Liah, würde sie Sam ‘Der Mann mit den fliegenden Fingern‘ und Dean ‘Die mürrische Poppins‘ nennen. Ein äußerst zutreffender Name für Beide.

Gabriel hörte ihre Gedanken. Er grinste und das schelmische Glänzen seiner Augen versprach eine amüsante Zeit. Aber, und das wusste sie, mitten in einer Jagd war der Zeitpunkt dafür ungünstig gewählt. Deswegen und weil Liah wusste, er mochte Erdbeer-Bonbons, reichte sie ihm eines der Wenigen, die sie noch besaß.

„Ich liebe dich, habe ich das schon einmal erwähnt, süße Torte?“, lächelte er.

Belustigt hob Liah ihre Augenbrauen. „Du bist nur scharf auf mehr!“

„Darauf kannst du wetten.“

Das genervte Räuspern gehörte eindeutig zu Sam. „Können wir uns bitte auf das Menschen tötende Monster konzentrieren?“

„Sicher, tut mir leid“, log sie. Wenn es sich nicht um tote Kinder handelte, berührte sie der Tod selten. Dafür starben in ihrem Leben zu viele Menschen. Tötest du ein Biest, ist das nächste bereits um die Ecke. Ein ermüdender Kreislauf.

„Der Si‘lat ist eine Art Dschinn. Hoch intelligent und gewöhnlich friedliebend. Leute zu töten steht mit keinem Wort in den Überlieferungen.“

„Midlife Crisis?“, entgegnete Liah Schulter zuckend. Sie ignorierte die darauf folgenden Gesichter und fragte trotz Gabriels Kichern weiter: „Kann uns das Ding wie die Anderen einschläfern?“

„Nope“, schnalzte der Engel und beugte sich über ihren Laptop. „Dschinni sollte nicht dazu in der Lage sein.“

Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jeder dieser Bastarde hat bisher auf den Dolch mit Lammblut reagiert. Wir können ihn also töten.“

„Lasst uns zum letzten Tatort zurückkehren. Wir wissen jetzt, was es ist und eventuell haben wir etwas übersehen.“ Liah spähte zu Gabriel. Interessiert blätterte dieser durch ihre Tabs und saß inzwischen nah genug bei ihr, damit sein Haar praktisch ihr Gesicht berührte.

„Du sprichst von deinem verrückten Wahrnehmungszeug?“

„Ich dachte mehr an Überwachungsvideos, aber ja, das hilft auch“, entgegnete Liah trocken. Sie schob den Laptop dezent zu Gabriel, um ein wenig von ihrem persönlichen Raum zurück zu gewinnen.

Sam stand zusammenpackend auf. „Vielleicht finde ich mehr Informationen. In 2 Stunden beim Impala?“

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an“, bestätigte Dean und spiegelte die Handlung seines Bruders.

Liah gewöhnte sich an den schnellen Abgang, der nun folgte. Beide Männer konnten nie schnell genug von dem Erzengel wegkommen. ‘Die posttraumatische Gabriel-Störung‘ nannte sie dieses Phänomen gerne.

Er lachte los. „Ernsthaft, Honigkuchen?“

„Was?“, kicherte sie. „Es stimmt! Wenn sie noch schneller vor dir davon laufen, fallen sie über ihre eigenen Füße. Und leugne es nicht, es gefällt dir!“

Mit einer dramatischen Geste legte er die Hand auf sein Herz. „So etwas würde ich _niemals_ tun. Du verletzt meine Gefühle!“

„Was für eine Tragödie.“

„Gemeinheit!“, rief der Engel pikiert.

Liah lehnte sich summend zurück. „Bestechungsbonbon?“

„Jepp“, klatschte er ohne Umschweife und nickte Konfekt essend auf den Laptop. „Also, du willst einen?“

Sie folgte seiner Geste, betrachtete einen Moment das Inserat des Züchters und seiner Welpen. Ein tiefe Seufzer entkam ihrer Kehle ohne es zu merken. „Nein.“

„Alles klar, Schokomuffin. Du seufzt so herzzerreißend, weil du eigentlich einen tief verborgenen Hass auf Hundewelpen hast“, spottete Gabriel sarkastisch und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Gut“, gab Liah zu und erklärte, ihren Kopf dabei abstützend: „Ich mag Hunde, sie sind dir treu und wollen nur gestreichelt werden. Egal, was du in deinem Leben machst, sie lieben dich und bleiben an deiner Seite. Daher ja, ich hätte gerne einen. Aber - mein Leben ist kein geeigneter Ort für ein Haustier. Ich jage Monster, verbringe die meiste Zeit meiner Tage in einem Auto und schlafe in billigen Motels.“

Die Widerworte lagen auf seinen Lippen. Sie erkannte es aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Um genau das zu vermeiden, stand sie auf, schloss den Laptop in einer endgültigen Geste und lächelte. „Ein Hamster hat eine höhere Lebenserwartung als ich. Das hört sich nicht fair an.“

Das flüssige Gold seiner Augen blitzte mit einer Emotion auf, die sie nicht benennen konnte. Und ebenso, wie die Male zuvor, beschlich sie das Gefühl, er sagte nicht das, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Zuckerschnecke, der Vergleich ist bescheuert“, verkündete er ohne den gewohnten Humor.

Finge sie an ihr Leben ernst zu nehmen, wusste sie, wie es enden würde - mit einer Kugel aus ihrer eigenen Handfeuerwaffe. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie bei Verstand hielten, war ihr Humor. Und aufgrund dessen machte Liah das, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat.

Sie lachte.

„Oh, komm schon! Hamster sind süß!“

„Ja…“ Gabriel schürzte die Lippen, verschränkte die Arme und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sie sind auch kleine dumme Nagetiere, die in einem Laufrad rennen und sich überschlagen.“

Ja, sie konnte den gravierenden Unterschied sehen.

„Nicht witzig!“, schnalzte er missmutig mit der Zunge. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging, während sein seltsam frustrierter Blick ihr folgte.

„Oh doch, ist es! Du bist nur zu mürrisch, um es zu sehen, Butterblume“, widersprach Liah laut genug, damit er sie noch hörte.

„Hey! Hast du mich gerade _Butterblume_ genannt?!“

Das Gelächter konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht stoppen. Selbst zwei Ecken weiter hörte sie noch das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme.

Sie liebte seine Gesellschaft, seinen Witz und die ungezwungenen Gespräche. Es fühlte sich wie der erste Atemzug nach einem langen Tauchgang an. Ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl. Aber bei Gabriel konnte sie einfach sie selbst sein, mit all dem dunklen Humor und trockenen Bemerkungen.

_Es_ _ist_ _sorglos mit ihm_ , dachte Liah und schaltete beiläufig das Zimmerlicht an. Den Rucksack neben der Tür nehmend, durchquerte sie den Raum zu ihrer Kommode.

Langsam lockerten sich auch ihre unbewusst angespannten Schultern.

Seine ernste Seite in ihren Gesprächen, wirkte immer wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Es zwang sie reflexartig in die Defensive. Und sie hasste dieses beklemmende Gefühl. Daher lief sie in diesen Situationen weg.

Simpel, aber es bewährte sich.

„Wer braucht schon Psychiater“, witzelte sie leise und packte für einige Tage Kleidung. Darauf konzentriert nichts zu vergessen, drehte sie sich um und erstarrte aufsehend.

Auf ihrem vorher vollkommen leeren Bett stand eine Kiste. _Nein_ , revidierte sie, _eine sich bewegende Kiste, mit großer roter Schleife._

Und dann bellte das Ding und der Rucksack fiel laut zu Boden.

„Oh nein.“ Hastig zog Liah die Luft ein und schrie: „Gabriel!“

Der Engel übte sich in Schweigen. Aber das Bellen wurde zu einem Jaulen, das in vehementes Graben überging.

„Komm schon!“ Zögernd trat sie an die wackelnde Schachtel.

„Gabriel!“

Auf die Lippen beißend zog sie mit einem Ruck den Deckel ab und starrte in zwei Whisky farbene Augen. Abrupt stolperte sie zurück.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Butterblume“, jammerte Liah, schritt unruhig durch den Raum und verschränkte zitternd die Hände über dem Kopf. Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

„Nimm ihn weg!“, forderte sie jetzt. Tanzende Punkte überzogen ihre Sicht und sie wusste, es war ein schlechtes Zeichen. „Tief durchatmen.“

Sie erstach Dämonen, enthauptete Vampire und unterhielt sich mit Engeln, aber ein Hundewelpe trieb sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Andererseits wurde der letzte Hund, der ihrer Eltern, wie ein Truthahn an Thanksgiving aufgeschlitzt.

„Ich kann das.“ Schlagartig blieb sie stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und drehte sich um. Dort saß ihr neu entdeckter Alptraum neben der nun umgefallenen Box. Ganz still und mit studierendem Blick neigte er sein Köpfchen. Für eine Sekunde schwor sie, diese Augen gehörten keinem Tier. Zu verwirrt und entsetzt von ihrem Verhalten.

„Bleib einfach – dort. Weg von mir“, meinte Liah abwehrend, als der Welpe fiepsend an den Rand des Bettes kugelte. Es musste ein Hund sein. Ihre Sinne blieb ruhig und der Engel würde ihr wohl kaum ein Babymonster schenken.

Liah sah zu ihrer geschlossenen Zimmertür. Gabriel kam nicht, aber sie war immer noch in der Lage, einfach weg zu gehen. Gehen und Sam schicken.

Sobald sie in Bewegung kam, setzte das frustrierte Bellen ein. Und verstummte erst mit einem dumpfen Aufprall.

Mit der Türklinke in der Hand stoppte sie. „Du bist vom Bett gesprungen, oder?“

Er wimmerte und sie drehte sich seufzend um. Dort lag der Zwerg ausgestreckt wie ein überfahrenes Tier und starrte mit tränenden Augen hoch. Soviel dazu.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, bemerkte sie trocken und kniete kurz darauf neben ihm nieder. Ihre Finger kraulten über sein Nackenfell.

„Was bist du überhaupt? Ein zu oft gewaschener Schäferhund?“ Unter die Vorderbeine greifend, hob sie ihn auf Augenhöhe. Unterbrach somit den Versuch, mit seinen kurzen Beinen auf ihren Schoß zu springen.

„Nachdem wir das Vieh in Phillipsburg umgebracht haben, suche ich dir nette Leute, bei denen du bleibst. Bis dahin wirst du nicht sterben!“, erklärte sie eindringlich. Sein unterdessen zappelnder Körper hielt plötzlich still. „Du wirst dich nicht wie Benji aufschlitzen lassen, hörst du?“

Das Bild, wie der große Sennenhund über den Boden kroch und seine eigenen Innereien hinter sich herzog. Sie würde es nie vergessen. Genau 68 Minuten dauerte sein Kampf damals. Sie musste es wissen. Denn sein Kopf lag auf ihrem Kinderschoß, als die verdammte Küchenuhr nicht aufhörte zu ticken.

Das Fiepsen riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben“, räusperte sich Liah mit ihm aufstehend. Seine Schnauze drückte seufzend gegen ihren Hals und es überraschte sie, als sein ganzer Körper daraufhin erschauderte. _Vielleicht wurde er zu früh von der Mutter entfremdet_ , überlegte sie streichelnd und inspizierte das Innere der Kiste.

Es gab keine Leine und keinen Napf, aber dafür eine Grußkarte.

„Ich mag Kekse“, las sie monoton. _Hilfreich, absolut hilfreich!_

„Was mach ich jetzt?“ Ihre Augen schweiften über den Digitalwecker. Fuhr sie jetzt los, schaffte sie es noch vor Ladenschluss nach Lebanon in den Laden. Schnell hin und zurück. Ein Kinderspiel.

Das dachte sie zumindest. Aber die kurze Autofahrt mauserte sich zu einer nie gekannten Herausforderung. Die Versuche, den kleinen Kobold auf den Beifahrersitz zu halten, scheiterten schon an der ersten Meile.

Mit protestierendem Jaulen, Bellen und ihrem Fluchen nach einem beinahe Unfall, schaffte er es schließlich zurück in ihren Schoß.

Am Ende parkte sie den Pickup völlig genervt vor dem Geschäft und sah zu ihm hinunter.

„Du wirst mein Auto zerstören, wenn ich dich hier lasse, oder?“, fragte Liah ausdruckslos. Genau in dem Moment entschied er zu bellen.

„Huh.“ Sie stieg mit ihm aus und er fand seinen Platz halb auf ihrer Schulter. Den Kopf unter ihren Haaren, Schnauze an ihre Haut gepresst, wirkte er jetzt äußerst zufrieden mit der Welt. Nicht so wie in ihrem Auto. Oder, als sie fast in den LKW krachte.

Bald darauf kniete Liah vor einem Regal mit Tierbedarf und legte, unter seinem Protest, eines der Halsbänder um seinen Hals. Es gab überraschend viel Auswahl, stellte sie fest und beobachtete mit wachsender Belustigung sein Treiben.

Wie ein sterbender Fisch auf dem Lande, kugelte der Kleine über den Boden. Hüpfte und knurrte, bis er letztendlich schnaufend aufgab. Anklagend aufsehend, blieb er an Ort und stelle liegen.

„Was für ein Idiot du bist“, kicherte Liah, streichelte über seinen Kopf und hob ihn auf die kurzen Beine. „Du brauchst das Zeug, ich kann dich nicht immer tragen.“

Er schnaufte erneut, so als wolle er sagen: „Ja, du kannst.“

Sie hielt inne. Das mussten diese verrückten Leute immer damit meinen, wenn sie sagten, ihr Tier rede mit ihnen.

„Ein Corgi!“ Sie sah überrascht auf und blinzelte. _Die Hexe aus Hänsel und Gretel_ , dachte Liah und musterte das zu ihnen kommende Großmütterchen.

Die Frau deute auf den Zwerg. „Erlauben Sie?“

„Wenn Sie möchten?“, zögerte sie und fühlte, wie er unter ihren Fingern erstarrte.

Das kommende Schauspiel griff nicht nur ihre Ohren an, sondern erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Geschäft Anwesenden. Er knurrte, quietschte und brachte es zustande, in das Regal zu fallen. Am Ende dieser Odyssee gelang es der Großmutter ihn, mit Erfolg, an die Brust zu drücken.

Noch nie sah sie ein unglücklicheres Tier.

„So verspielt“, schwärmte die Alte, tätschelte und küsste seine Schnauze. Liah beobachtete den Kopf neigend, wie er unter der Liebkosung erschauderte. _Ja, ungefähr so verspielt wie eine Kuh beim Schlachter._

„Wissen sie, ich besaß früher eine Zucht. Der kleine Junge hier ist ein Prachtexemplar.“ Inspizierend wurde er nach links und rechts gedreht. „Wunderschöne Fellfarbe, eine starke Körperlinie und kräftige Beine.“

Liah nickte höflich und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. In der Hoffnung, diese nonverbale Geste würde ausreichen, um ihn möglichst freundlich zurückzubekommen.

„Könnte ich…“

Die Alte unterbrach sie mahnend: „Lassen Sie ihn bloß nicht kastrieren!“

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor“, erklärte Liah. „Könnte ich bitte…“

„Wie heißt das Schätzchen?“

Ihre Kiefer verkrampfte sich, bevor sie den ersten Begriff ausspuckte, der ihr einfiel. „Dobby.“

„Dobb…“

„Ja er heißt Dobby!“, fuhr sie der Frau grob über den Mund. Sie schwor, der Kleine starrte sie jetzt direkt an. Er brauchte später unbedingt einen anderen Namen, dachte sie und stand samt Korb auf.

„Ungewöhnlicher Name.“

„Spitzname“, murrte Liah, zog den Winzling aus dem Griff der Hexe und verabschiedete sich. Ihre Reaktion mochte unhöflich sein und sicherlich gewann sie auch keinen Preis für menschliche Interaktionen, aber die alte Schrulle war unverschämt.

Und möglicherweise reagierte sie deswegen auch so gereizt auf das Mädchen hinter der Kasse. Unnötigerweise wies diese nämlich auf das Hundeverbotsschild und die Anbindemöglichkeit hin.

„Würden Sie ein Kleinkind dort anbinden? Nein? Dann binde ich meinen Welpen auch nicht an“, schnauzte sie mit einer Hand einpackend, bezahlte und rauschte durch den Ausgang.

Nach eiserner Stille und dutzend genervten Seufzern später, stellte sie ihren Pickup neben dem Impala ab und drehte sich abrupt zur Seite. Der Zwerg lag dort, strafte sie mit Missachtung und zeigte ihr seine prächtige Kehrseite.

„Hör auf zu schmollen“, murmelte sie, lehnte sich hinüber und stupste ihn vorsichtig an. Er reagierte wie ein Stein, überhaupt nicht.

„Ist es das Halsband?“, riet Liah. „Wir können es zuhause abnehmen und nur draußen anlegen.“

Stille.

Sie kräuselte die Lippen und stupste ihn wiederholt an.

„Die alte Hexe? Oder weil ich dich Dobby genannt habe?“

Der Zwerg schnaufte.

_Ah, sie kam der Sache näher_ , dachte sie und fing an, seinen Nacken zu kraulen.

„Ich gebe dich nicht mehr aus der Hand“, versprach Liah. Mit den Fingernägel kratze sie leicht über seinen Rücken und lächelte, als er schauderte.

„Wir werden auch einen anderen Namen finden, Süßer.“ Ihr Gesicht zu ihm hinab neigend, gurrte sie: „Du bist so ein hübscher, kleiner Junge.“

Ihre zweite Hand strich an seiner Flanke entlang. Mit einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus massierte sie über den kleinen Körper, genau wie es einst ihre Mutter bei Benji gerne tat.

„Das magst du, nicht wahr“, summte Liah leise, hörte das leise Fiepsen und säuselte: „Na komm Baby, dreh dich um.“

Der Zwerg zögerte, wandte sich letztendlich dennoch zu ihr. In seinen Augen ein trotziger Ausdruck. Sie wusste, es brauchte nicht mehr viel und der kleine Kobold würde einknicken.

„Siehst du, ist gar nicht schwer“, küsste sie ihn auf die Nase. Sein Köpfchen umfassend, lobte Liah leise: „Schau dich an, Süßer. Du hast hübsches, weiches Fell, einen bezaubernden Charakter und deine Augen sind flüssiges Sonnenlicht in einem Glas Whiskey.“

_Männer waren irgendw_ _ie_ _doch alle gleich_ , dachte sie, während der Kobold sich jetzt erfreut winselnd in ihrem Nacken vergrub. Schmeichle ihnen, lobe sie und pusch ihr Ego.

„So ein braver Junge.“ Mitsamt den Einkäufen sprang sie aus dem Pickup. Sie erinnerte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr, ob Benji genauso war. 24 Jahre ließen einen so kleine Dinge leicht vergessen.

In ihrem Rücken knallte die Bunkertür zu, verkündete nicht nur den Brüdern ihr Eintreten, sondern weckte auch die Toten im Umkreis von hundert Meilen.

Wie bestellt brüllte Dean aus der Bibliothek: „Liah?“

„Das steht zumindest auf meiner Geburtsurkunde“, rief sie ebenso laut zurück und hielt inne. Hektische Schritte bedeuteten nie gute Nachrichten und als Dean genervt schnauzte: „Wieso gehst du nicht an dein verdammtes Handy!?“, wusste sie, etwas stimmte nicht.


	2. Flashback

Zwei Stunden später, einen Streit mit Dean und mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, stand Liah in einem freundlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne hing tief, sodass dieses schöne goldrote Licht auf die Umgebung fiel und die unzähligen Staubpartikel sichtbar machte. Es wäre ein friedlicher Ort, wenn das Monster die Tochter des Hauses nicht wie Jesus hingerichtet hätte.

„Agent Davis, ihre Kollegen untersuchen gerade das obere Stockwerk. Brauchen sie hier Hilfe?“, fragte der Sheriff den Raum durchquerend.

Liah schüttelte den Kopf, nippte an ihrem inzwischen lauwarmen Getränk und musterte ihre Umgebung. Keine Spuren, genau wie das letzte mal und dennoch unterschied sich dieser Mord von den Anderen. Das Mädchen ging noch in die High School und wirkte nicht wie ein frühreifes, Männer verschlingendes Flittchen. Eher die Art, die Kekse backend von einem Vorstadtleben träumte. Und ihr Tod, er war viel grausamer.

„Funktioniert das Projekt?“ Aus den Gedanken gerissen musste sie kurz überlegen, was der Mann neben ihr meinte. Bis sie den warmen Druck auf ihren Schuhen spürte.

„Oh, bisher ist es ein Erfolg“, informierte Liah, bückte sich und streichelte den Zwerg, der zwischen ihren Füßen saß. Mit dem richtigen Ausweis glaubten einem die Leute jeden Mist.

„Das wird mir keiner abkaufen.“

Sie sah auf. „Was meinen Sie?“

„Ein Corgi, der zu einem Spürhund ausgebildet wird“, meinte der Sheriff kopfschüttelnd. „Wie nannten Sie das Projekt nochmal?“

„Corgi-Spürhund-Patrouille, kurz CSP. Schäferhunde sind oft zu groß und nicht wendig genug.“

„Das macht Sinn.“

Der Kobold sah ungläubig zu dem Mann. Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, zweifelte auch er stark an dessen Intelligenz. Zu ihrem Glück suchte Sam gerade diesen Moment aus, um ein sehr unprofessionelles Gelächter zu verhindern.

„Agent Davis, wir haben alle wichtigen Daten aufgenommen“, informierte er. Er wartete an der Tür, als sie sich verabschiedete und mit ihm das Haus verließ.

„Corgi-Spürhund-Patrouille?“, gluckste er leise. „Ich fasse es nicht, wie du mit dieser Geschichte durchgekommen bist.“

„Ich sagte es euch, es ist eine Gabe. Außerdem…“ Liah wies auf den brav neben hier herlaufenden Welpen. „Der Kleine ist ein geborener Schauspieler. Hast du gesehen, wie toll er war?“

Der Zwerg jaulte erfreut über das Lob. Sein ganzer Körper wackelte auf diese süße Art, wie man es nur bei Welpen beobachtete. In diesem Augenblick war es ihr egal, ob sie ihn nicht andauert tragen sollte. Liah hob ihn gehend auf und gurrte: „Du bist so ein guter Junge.“

Eifrig fing er an über ihr Gesicht zu lecken. Fiepste und bellte, als sie lachend seine Schnauze weg schob. „Liebling du musst mich nicht Abschminken.“

„Erzähl mich nichts, du behältst ihn. So vernarrt wie du in das Kerlchen bist, wirst du ihn nicht mehr hergeben“, neckte Sam belustigt.

„Ich bin nicht vernarrt!“

Die beide überquerten die Straße zum Impala. An einigen Ecken konnte sie die Schaulustigen ausmachen.

Einige Hausfrauen spähten zu ihnen hinüber und tratschten aufgeregt hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Ziemlich wahrscheinlich sprachen diese Waschweiber nicht über das tote Mädchen, sondern zogen in Gedanken die heißen Agenten aus. Eventuell sollte sie Sam darauf hinweisen, wie die Eine kichernd auf seinen Arsch starrte.

„Verhätschelst du ihn noch mehr, halten die Leute dich für verrückt.“

„Du bildest dir Dinge – Hey!“ Der Kobold brummte plötzlich, schnappte und zog an ihren Haaren.

Das musste sie ihm abgewöhnen. Jedes Mal wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihm lag, biss er in ihre Kleidung und riss vorzugsweise an ihren Haaren.

Sam lachte und Dean, der wartend an seinem Auto lehnte schüttelte den Kopf. Trocken kommentierte er: “Gib Frauen ein Baby und sie drehen durch.“

Augen rollend, wandte sie den Floh in ihren Armen und hielt ihn den Brüdern entgegen. „Gebt zu, er ist süß!“

Die Atmosphäre kühlte merklich durch den fixierenden Blick des Zwerges ab. Das I-Tüpfelchen seiner Abneigung, ein dunkles und deutliches Knurren.

Sam sprach mit erhobenen Brauen das Offensichtliche aus. „Weißt du, ich glaube er mag uns nicht besonders.“

„Er ist genauso ein Arsch wie Gabriel.“ Dean stieg ein.

„Er ist kein Arsch.“ Sie hüpfte auf die Rückbank, legte den Kobold auf ihren Schoß und löste die Leine. Der Impala setzte sich in Bewegung. Fuhr langsam das ruhige Wohnviertel hinunter und bog auf die Hauptstraße.

Sam drehte sich nach hinten. „Wer? Gabriel oder der Hund?“

„Beide.“

„Oh bitte, erschieß mich jemand!“ Dean sah ungläubig in den Rückspiegel. „Dein Ernst?“

Liah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was? Du weißt, ich mag Gabriel.“

Unter ihrer Hand rührte sich der Kleine, schaute freudig auf. Selbst sein Schwänzchen wedelte begeistert.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, du stehst auf ihn, werde ich den direkten Weg in das nächste Krankenhaus fahren und dich untersuchen lassen.“

Sie schnaufte. „Es tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber mein Liebesleben geht dich nichts an.“

Dean verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Sammy, hast du das gehört? Sie hat Liebesleben und Gabriel in einem Satz benutzt.“

Liah hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue, während Sam seinen Bruder belustigt von der Seite ansah.

„Da wir dieses Thema diskutiert haben. Wie gehen wir weiter vor? Leichenschauhaus und die Aufenthaltsorte?“, wechselte sie das Thema und sah aus dem Fenster. Betrachtete die vorbei rauschende Umgebung.

Natürlich schwärmte sie für diesen hinreißenden Erzengel. Wer würde nicht? Er war charmant, witzig und sah gut aus. Nicht auf diese sexy böse Jungen Art wie Dean. Oder Sam mit seiner sanften Natur und den großen Rehaugen.

Nein, Gabriel war mehr die Art, die einen erst zum Lachen brachte und dann bewusstlos fickte. Sie würde es ihm sagen. Sobald Luzifer mit Michael Tango tanzte.

„Sam und ich werden ins Leichenschauhaus gehen. Du kümmerst dich um die Karte.“

Liah nickte. „Alles klar. Setz mich auf halbem…“ Der plötzlich penetrante Geschmack von Zimt und das Gefühl des Erstickens erfasste ihren Körper.

„Halt an!“

Dean sah fragend in den Rücksiegel. „Warum?“

„Halt den verdammten Wagen an!“, schrie sie plötzlichund ruckte schmerzhaft nach vorne, als Dean grob in die Bremse drückte. Reifen quietschten und sobald der Wagen zum stehen kam, stürzte Liah aus dem Impala. Sie rannte. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten hetzte sie den Weg zurück, hörte das Bellen und die Rufe ihrer Freunde nur entfernt.

Zu viel Zimt, brennend heiße Luft in ihren Lungen und der Geruch von etwas stechendem. Chlor? Phosphor? Nein.

Keuchend blieb sie stehen und drehte sich im Kreis. Viele Bäume, ein Spielplatz und Gehwege. Ein Park, mit wenigen Menschen.

Ihre Augen scannten das alte Ehepaar, eine Frau mit Kinderwagen, zwei Fahrradfahrer und einen Jungen auf der Schaukel.

Der Dschinn musste hier sein. Irgendwo.

Sie schlug den rechten Weg ein, joggte an Bäumen vorbei und ignorierte das Bellen zu ihren Füßen. Tief atmete sie ein. Der Gestank, er kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

Liah biss auf die Unterlippe, fiel in ein langsames Tempo und schnauzte den lauten Welpen an. „Halt die Klappe Jibril!“

Stille und das dröhnende Rauschen der Blätter in ihren Ohren.

Woher kannte sie den Geruch? Es lag ihr auf der Zunge.

_Denken Liah, denken!_

Und dann stockte ihr Atem. Der Flashback schlug mit der Wucht eines Güterzuges ein und sie stand nicht mehr in dem Park, sondern hetzte durch den dunklen Wald. Einen Wald den sie kannte, in dem sie spielte und in den sie in Todesangst hinein rannte. Mit dem scharfen Geruch in ihrer Nase und der lachenden Singsangstimme in ihrem Rücken.

„ _ **Lauf kleiner Hase, lauf!“**_

Abrupt knallte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Weg“, murmelte sie in die untergehende Sonne blinzelnd. Der raschelnde Kies kündigte die beiden Männer an und es war Sam der zuerst sprach: „Liah?“

„Der Dschinn war hier.“ Langsam ballte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Das Bedürfnis sich zu umarmen wog schwer in ihrem Magen.

Dean musterte angespannt den mittlerweile leeren Platz. „Hast du etwas Brauchbares herausgefunden?“

„Ja, ich…“ Sie stockte, runzelte die Stirn und berichtigte mit rauer Stimme:„Vielleicht, ich muss darüber nachdenken.“

Er sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich weiß es nicht! Geht ihr einfach in die Leichenhalle, ich checke die Karte und dann besprechen wir alles andere“, wich sie aus und bemerkte den skeptischen Ausdruck auf Sams Gesicht. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du bist blass.“

Liah grinste ihn unerwartet an. „Sagst du mir gerade, ich sehe scheiße aus, Sammy?“

„Was? Nein, ich meinte…“

Sie lachte, winkte ab und wandte sich dem nah gelegenen Ausgang zu. „Wir sehen uns im Motel, Jungs.“

„Bist du sicher?“, rief Dean ihr hinterher. Verabschiedend hob sie die Hand und verließ erzwungen langsam den Park. Es sollte nicht nach einer Flucht aussehen, auch wenn es eine war.

Außerhalb der Sichtlinie fiel die lockere Haltung und das Schmunzeln wie ein Stein zu Boden. Ihre Beine beschleunigten automatisch, als sie ausdruckslos den richtigen Weg einschlug. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Es musste ein Zufall sein, es konnte nichts anderes sein.

Ihr Körper zuckte unter dem summenden Geräusch der angehenden Straßenlaternen zusammen. _Nur ein dummer Zufall_ , dachte sie erneut und tippte mit den Fingern unwillkürlich auf der versteckten Handfeuerwaffe herum.

Die ganze Zeit über folgte der Welpe ihr und erst bei der dicht befahrenen Straße machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Ihr erster Impuls, ihren Colt zu ziehen und abzudrücken musste sichtbar sein. Denn seine Augen weiteten sich und sein erschrockenes Bellen verhinderte letztendlich genau das.

Liah rieb sich Luft ausstoßend über das Gesicht. Spürte seinen schweren Blick und die kleinen Pfoten, die auf ihren Schuhen ruhten.

„Na komm.“ Fahrig hob sie ihn auf.

Er drückte seine Schnauze an ihre Wange, winselte und stupste gegen die empfindliche Haut. Beiläufig bemerkte sie den Laut aus seiner Kehle. Es war einer den Gabriel immer dann machte, wenn er die Situation nicht mochte. Später, sie musste das Motel erreichen bevor sie die Nerven komplett verlor.

„ ** _Komm kleines Mädchen, lass uns spielen.“_**

Ihr ganzer Körper wurde zu Stein, als der nächste Flashback aufzog.Seine Stimme brannte wie heißes Metall und Kiefer aufeinander beißend, spürte sie die Angst aufsteigen. Eine solche Angst, die das Herz in einen wilden Takt versetzte und die Außenwelt zu einem bunten Strudel Farbe verkommen ließ.

Ihre Finger krümmten sich um das weiche Fell.

„Es ist nicht real!“, murmelte Liah wiederholt zu sich selbst und nahm das aufgeregte Bellen in ihren Armen kaum war.

„ ** _Hab dich gefunden!“_ **

Sie rannte.

Die Umgebung löste sich vor ihren Augen auf, vorbeiziehender Blitze aus dunklen Schatten und Licht. Unter dem lauten Klopfen ihres Herzens, fand sie einen ihr bekannten Rhythmus. Sie war schon immer ein schneller Läufer mit guten Reflexen. Und so flog sie über den Boden, überquerte die rote Ampel und wich dem hupendem Auto aus.

Erst vor dem Motel stoppte sie und brauchte durch das Zittern ihrer Finger mehrere Versuche um die Tür zu öffnen. In dem Zimmer, ließ sie den strampelten Welpen auf das Bett fallen und zerrte die Pumps zur Minibar hetzend von den Füßen. Die blutigen Fersen bemerkte sie kaum.

Mit einem Zug leerte Liah einen der Gin Shots, die sie wahllos aus dem Kühlschrank fischte und sank daraufhin dumpf auf den Boden nieder. Keuchend, mit dem Brennen in ihrer Kehle, schloss sie die Augen. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten, zuckten und krampften schmerzhaft zusammen. _Atmen, tief atmen._

„Goldenes Sonnenlicht an einem Herbsttag, der süße Geruch nach Lilie und Bergamotte“, rezitierte sie leise. „Warmer Wind, wie ein leichter Kuss auf der Haut.“

Einmal, vor vielen Monaten fragte Gabriel, was ihre Sinne über ihn aussagten. Sie lenkte zwinkernd von diesem Thema ab und vermied dieses Gespräch, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Wenn er davon wüsste, wie wohltuend sich seine Anwesenheit auf sie auswirkte, würde er sie nie das Ende davon hören lassen.

Es dauerte eine, vielleicht zwei Minuten bis sich ihr Herzschlag dadurch beruhigte. Seit Jahren erlitt sie keinen so heftigen Rückfall. Sie vergaß fast, wie es war, wenn diese alten Schrecken ihren Weg an die Oberfläche fanden.

Unwillkürlich erschauderte Liah, nahm und trank die zweite kleine Flasche mit einem Zug. Einen Moment später runzelte sie die Stirn. Betrachtete drehend ihre blutende Hand bevor sie schallend lachte.

„Du hast mich gebissen!“, amüsierte sie sich und sah zu dem Hund. Still stand er neben dem Bett. Durchbohrte sie mit Augen, die im schlechten Licht des Zimmers viel goldener wirkten.

„Weißt du… “ Sie legte müde den Kopf zurück. „ …es ist unhöflich die Hand zu beißen, die dich füttert.“

Er trabte zu ihr. Quengelte leise während er auf ihren Schoß kletterte. Mit den Vorderpfoten drückte er gegen ihren Brustkorb und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Sei nicht.“ Liah brach den Blickkontakt. Etwas in seinem Ausdruck jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich hätte mich auch gebissen“, fügte sie monoton hinzu. Er schnaufte und legte seine Schnauze auf ihre Schulter. Es fühlte sich wie eine sanfte Umarmung an, bekämpfte die innere Unruhe und ließ den inzwischen düsteren Raum sonderbar neblig erscheinen.

Wie ein warmer Kokon, dachte Liah und entspannte aufseufzend.

Danach verlor sie ihr Zeitgefühl, beobachtete träge die vorbeiziehenden Lichter der Autos und konzentriere sich auf das entfernte Treiben der Außenwelt.

„Das ist so abgefuckt“, murmelte sie irgendwann und spürte die leicht einsetzende Wirkung des Alkohols.

Mit seinem fragenden Laut begannen ihre Finger abwesend über seinen Rücken zu kraulen.

„Nur ein beschissener Geruch und ich bin wieder sechs Jahre alt, in einem verdammten Wald. Und renne wie ein dummer Hase vor dem Fuchs davon.“

Seine Krallen krümmten sich, so, als wolle er sie halten. Der Schleier kam näher und fasziniert überlegte Liah, wie es sein würde, die Hand darin zu versenken.

„Naja“, summte sie dann und fing an zu schmunzeln. „Nichts was nicht repariert werden könnte mit einem guter Cocktail aus Alkohol und Beruhigungsmittel.“

Seinem missmutigen Einwand folgte eine Tirade murrender Geräusche, die mit einem patzigen Knurren endete.

„Was auch immer du gesagt hast“, begann sie langsam. „Jetzt diskutiere ich schon meine Traumabewältigung mit einem Tier.“

Er maulte eine sarkastische Erwiderung an ihren Hals, stieß mürrisch den Atem aus bevor er seine Nase brummend in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Ja, alles klar“, nuschelte Liah. Über die Augenlider reibend stand sie auf undsetzte ihn auf das Bett. Sie bemerkte das Verschwinden des Schleiers, als sie durch den plötzlichen Entzug der Wärme fröstelte.

Seltsam beschissener Tag, dachte Liah das Licht einschaltend. Unter seiner akribischen Überwachung wechselte sie in ihre übliche Kleidung, schmiss das Kostüm achtlos in die Ecke und fischte ihren Laptop aus dem Rucksack.

„Schau nicht so“, kommentierte sie, nahm die große Flasche Wodka aus der Bar und ließ sich unter seinem stechendem Blick auf die Matratze nieder.

Während der Zeit, die der Computer brauchte um die Karte von Phillipsburg zu laden, öffnete sie die Flasche und nippte daran. Es sollte nicht lange dauern die Gebiete einzugrenzen. Die meiste Arbeit davon machte sie im Bunker, daher musste sie nur noch etwaige Neuigkeiten hinzufügen und die vielversprechendsten Verstecke markieren.

„Willst du die restliche Nacht dort sitzen und mich böse anstarren?“, wollte sie wissen, hielt in ihrem Tun inne und spähte zu dem Zwerg. Er fixierte sie mit stürmischen Gold.

„Solange ich auf einer Jagd bin, saufe ich mich nicht bewusstlos. Keine Angst.“

Seine Augen verengten sich, er sah reichlich angepisst aus aber es war der höhnende Tonfall aus seiner Kehle, der sie wütend machte.

„Stopp! Hör auf womit du gerade anfängst“, fauchte sie. „Ich sage es dir genau einmal! Ich werde weiter trinken und das werde ich tun, bis ich denke es ist genug. Wenn du meinst mir rein pfuschen zu müssen, dann setze ich dich vor die Tür. Du kannst also weiter Anstandsköter spielen und die Nacht draußen verbring oder du kannst mit mir kuscheln. Deine Entscheidung!“

Sauer wandte Liah sich ab. Ein scheinheiliges Hundetier, das sie mit jeder Geste verurteilte gehörte sicherlich zu dem Letzten, was sie jetzt brauchte. Er wusste nichts, hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie grausam Alpträume sein konnten. Wie verdammt echt sich das Blut auf ihren Fingern anfühlte oder wie metallisch es auf ihrer Zunge schmeckte. Nein, das würde sie sich auf keinen Fall geben. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Alkohol und die Tabletten bisher immer halfen.

Sie nahm einen Schluck, stellte die Flasche grob auf den Beistelltisch und suchte steif die besten Routen durch die Stadt.

Es dauerte kaum einige Minuten bevor sein tiefes seufzen sie erreichte. Die Matratze senkte sich und er zwang seinen Körper in den wenigen Raum an ihrer Seite. Bis er seinen Platz zwischen Arm und Brust fand. Danach fiel seine Schnauze plump auf ihr Schlüsselbein.

Eine Zeitlang ignorierte sie ihn. Markierte die Karte mit verschiedenen Farben und kreiste die vielversprechendsten Plätze ein. Erst am Ende ihrer Arbeit, kraulten ihre Finger durch sein Fell.

„Es wird mir gut gehen“, murmelte Liah, schmiegte ihre Wange an Seine. Der kleine Kerl fiepste zweifelnd, genoss allerdings die Zuneigung, als sie hinzufügte: „Tut es immer“

Das plötzlich grobe Klopfen erschreckte sie beide und in derselben Sekunde, in der die Tür gegen die Wand schlug, zielte sie mit ihrem Colt auf den Kopf der eintretenden Person.

„Woah!“ Dean riss beide Arme nach oben. „Ganz ruhig!“

Stöhnend fiel sie zurück und hörte Sam schimpfen: „Alter! Hast du schon mal was von Anstand gehört?“

„Ich hab angeklopft oder nicht?“

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu. Liah sah auf und murrte: „Dein Klopfen bringt deinem hübschen Gesicht höchstens eine Kugel ein.“

Er grinste: „Du findest mich hübsch!“

Sam verdrehte die Augen, während der Zwerg verstimmt maulte und demonstrativ auf ihren Schoß kletterte.

„Vergiss die _Kugel_ nicht!“, kommentierte sie trocken und setzte sich auf. In der Zeit, in der Sam den Kopf schüttelte und auf der Couch Platz nahm, schmiss sich sein Bruder zu ihr. Das ärgerliche Knurren folgte auf den Fuß und ließ Dean wenig beeindruckt seine Augenbrauen heben. „Und du bist dir sicher, Gabriel hat dir keine tollwütige Ratte geschenkt?“

„Er ist keine Ratte.“ Sie kraulte ihn sanft an seinem Nackenfell, um im Ernstfall schneller reagieren zu können. Denn der Zwerg sah mit seinem aufstehendem Fell und giftigen Blick aus, als würde er Dean bald in sein Gesicht springen.

„Nenn ihn passiv-aggressiven Hamster.“

Liah verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich habe ihn Jibril genannt.“

Eben benannter Welpe verstummte und mit seinem, richteten sich drei Augenpaare starrend auf sie.

„Ist das nicht“, fing Sam an und sie nickte unterbrechend: „Jepp, der arabische Name von Gabriel. Ich fand es passend.“

Dean erhob sich auf die Ellbogen. „Du willst mich verarschen.“

„Nope. Jibril ist ein sehr hübscher Name und er mag ihn“, antwortete Liah, stupste dem Zwerg sanft auf die Nase. Er gab ihr diesen undefinierbaren Blick mit geneigtem Kopf, den er heute schon so oft benutzt hatte.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist zwar irgendwie seltsam aber wenn es dir gefällt.“

„Das nennst du seltsam? Kumpel, das ist verrückt“, wandte sich Dean an seinen Bruder, der unbeteiligt seinen Notizblock aus der Tasche holte. „Neutral betrachtete ist es wirklich ein schöner Name.“

„Oh Jesus, nicht du auch noch.“

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“, lenkte Liah das Thema auf das Wesentliche. Jibril, der noch auf ihrem Schoß stand, lehnte sich gegen ihre Brust.

„Außer das sie tot ist, fehlt dem Mädchen nichts. Laut dem Gerichtsmediziner blieb ihr Herz einfach stehen.“

„Ich hab mir so etwas schon gedacht“, gab sie zu, spielte abwesend an den Ohren des Kleinen herum. „Sie fällt komplett aus dem Muster.“

„Ich hab telefoniert. Niemand hat je von einem Si‘lat gehört, der anfing Leute zu töten. Vielleicht ist dieser Hurensohn kein Dschinn“, warf Dean ein.

Sam tippte überlegend auf den Block. „Glaubst du wirklich Gabriel hat sich…“

„Warum nicht? Erinner dich, Cas hat sich geirrt, Balthazar hat sich geirrt, Anna. Und in neun von zehn Fällen, haben uns ihre Fehlinformationen fast über den Jordan geschickt“, meinte er entschieden.

Jibril atmete spottend aus und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gabriel hat sich nicht geirrt. Es ist ein Dschinn, ein sehr starker.“

Die Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr.

„Und was macht dich so sicher?“

Sie sah kurz zu Dean. „Weil er sich anfühlt wie einer. Ein Dschinn hat immer die gleiche Grundnote. Es fühlt sich an wie glühend heißer Sand auf deiner Haut und die Luft um dich herum, hat den Geruch von Feuer, der deine Lungen verbrennt.“

Liah brachte das Gespräch selten auf ihre abnormalen Sinne und bisher verschwieg sie erfolgreich, wie diese sich äußerten. Die Fragen, die von Zeit zu Zeit aufkamen, wich sie bisher immer erfolgreich aus. Jetzt blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Derselbe Geruch wie damals konnte kein Zufall sein. Die Blicke überraschten sie daher nicht.

„Je mächtiger er ist, desto stärkere Nebenkomponenten hat er.“

Sam beugte sich neugierig nach vorne. „Also im Grunde die gleichen Prinzipien wie bei einem Parfüm?“

„Grundsätzlich. Es wirkt sich auf alle Sinne aus, nicht nur der Geruch alleine.“

Dean nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf, sah zu ihr und verschränkte die Arme. „Ok und du brichst dein Schweigen wahrscheinlich nicht aus einer Laune heraus. Lass mich raten, er ist der Hulk unter den Dschinn.“

Sie lachte humorlos. „Nein, nicht ganz. Das Ding ist, dieser Dschinn hat viel Macht, vielleicht der Mächtigste dem ich bisher begegnet bin. Aber was mich wirklich irritiert, ist eine Komponente, die ich schon vor vielen Jahren wahrgenommen habe.“

„Das ist schlecht?“, wollte Dean nicht ganz verstehend wissen.

Liah verzog die Lippen. „Das sollte unmöglich sein. Monster teilen sich nach Spezies eine Grundnote aber niemals die Nebenkomponenten. Zumindest nahm ich das bisher an.“

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Kann es Zufall sein?“

„Das war mein erster Gedanke, bis ihr mit den Ergebnissen hier aufgetaucht seid. Der Werwolf damals ist genauso ungewöhnlich mit seinen Opfern umgegangen.“

Sein Blick huschte hinüber zu Dean, bevor er fragte: „Wie hat sich der Werwolf verhalten?“

Sie lehnte ihren Rücken zurück, zog Jibril näher und lächelte. „Verrückt, auf die kranke Serienmörder Art.“

In der Stille die aufkam, nagte Liah dezent an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie konnte die Räder hinter den Köpfen der Jungs fast hören und es gefiel ihnen nicht. Ihr auch nicht. Im laufe der Jahre lernte sie eines. Jägern, insbesondere den Winchester Brüdern, passierte nie etwas ohne Grund. Es gab immer etwas Großes hinter einem vermeintlich kleinen Zufall. Und nach dem Rückfall von vorhin, würde sie lieber einen Bikiniurlaub in Alaska machen.

Die kühle Nase an ihrer Haut lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit effektiv auf den Zwerg, verscheuchte die aufkommenden Gedanken. Sie traf seine Augen und er fiepste leise. Liah wusste, sie las zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein. Er erkundigte sich nicht nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, sondern wollte wie jeder Hund gestreichelt werden.

„Wir machen folgendes: Liah und ich klappern die Stadt ab, mit etwas Glück finden wir ihn. Sam, du wirst in Dads Tagebuch suchen, ob dort irgendetwas über verrückt gewordene Monster steht.“ Dean stand auf, hielt inne und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich meine noch verrückter.“

Liah folgte, Jibril absetzend, seinem Beispiel. „Alles klar.“

„Seid ihr sicher, es ist eine gute Idee?“, widersprach Sam zweifelnd. „Wenn der Dschinn so stark ist, wie Liah sagt, solltet ihr nicht alleine gehen.“

Dean winkte ab. „Wir werden in Ordnung sein.“

„Bei unserem Glück fahren wir umsonst durch die Stadt“, ergänzte sie, streichelte dem Zwerg auf dem Bett über den Rücken. „Ich lass Jibril hier, pass auf ihn auf.“ Der kleine Körper erstarrte unter ihren Fingern.

Ihre Hand verließ kaum sein Fell, bevor sein protestierendes Gebell wie eine Sirene das Motelzimmer erfüllte.

„Hör auf! Ich bin nicht lange weg“, versuchte sie, auf den Ausgang zugehend, sein Gezeter zu beschwichtigen.

Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Matratze, rannte hinüber zu der Tür und erreichte diese zuerst. Er setzte sich, starrte ihr mit trotzigen Blick entgegen und knurrte bockig.

Liah starrte auf ihn hinab. „Was soll das jetzt?“

„Du hast ihn den ganzen Tag, wie eine verdammte Prinzessin behandelt! Jetzt glaubt die Ratte, sie kann alles machen“, meinte Dean genervt, ging an ihr vorbei und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Das Zähnefletschen und tiefe Grollen erschreckte sie alle. Dort stand er mit hell brennenden Gold in seinen Augen und wirkte für seine Größe unheimlich imponierend. So eindrucksvoll, dass Dean seine Hand zurückzog und sich räusperte.

Sam bemerkte belustigt: „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du ihn mitnimmst. Am Ende schmeißen sie uns wegen Lärmbelästigung aus dem Motel oder Dean verliert einen Finger.“

Liah verzog wenig amüsant die Lippen, während Jibril die Augen verengte. Schlussendlich gewann er den Starrwettbewerb indem sie ihn missmutig aufhob und informierte: „Du hast gerade sehr viel von deiner Niedlichkeit verloren!“

Keine Stunde später, saß sie auf dem Beifahrersitz des Impala, mit ihm auf dem Schoß und gab Dean die Wegbeschreibung zu dem nächsten leerstehenden Gebäude. Der Verkehr war um diese Zeit zu einem seichten Strom von vorbeiziehenden Autos abgeklungen und nur wenig Menschen überquerten die Straßen.

Liah streckte ihren Rücken durch, betrachtete die Liste und die bereits durchgestrichenen Orte. „Wir haben noch vier Häuser und ein dutzend leere Bauanlagen. Wenn das Arschloch dort nicht ist, müssen wir uns überlegen was wir machen. Der Wald um den Campingplatz vielleicht?“

Dean nickte. „Hoffentlich finden wir ihn.“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu ihr. „Spürst du was?“

„Nein, das ist aber keine Garantie. Wenn wirklich alte Wesen wissen was ich kann, können manche ihre Aura unterdrücken.“

„Wie Engel?“

Liah strich überlegend über Jibrils Flanke. „Sie sind sicherlich in der Lage dazu. Bisher bin ich allerdings noch keinem begegnet der es macht. Es ist ihnen, glaube ich, einfach egal.“

„Verstehe.“ Dean lenkte den Impala auf eine Nebenstraße, beschleunigte und fragte: „Was fühlst du bei ihnen?“

Sie sah hinüber, deutete ihm, er solle rechts abbiegen. „Bei Engeln?“

„Ja oder Dämonen, Hexen…“

„Unterschiedlich. Engel haben alle eine einzigartige Grundnote. Castiel zum Beispiel ist immer die dunkle Frühlingsnacht, mit ihrer kühlen Luft und dem Geruch von Nieselregen. Und bevor du fragst, selbst Luzifer hat diese Einzigartigkeit. Er fühlt sich an, wie der kalte Morgen im Winter, wenn die Sterne aufhören zu leuchten und um ihn herum hängt der Duft von Sandelholz.“

Sie spürte wie Dean einige Sekunden länger zu ihr sah und Jibril unzufrieden seine Krallen ballte. Ihre Lippen zuckten hinauf.

„Um das klar zu stellen, ich schwärme nicht für den Teufel. Engel haben nur diese angenehme Mischung. Nimm im Gegenzug einen Ghul. Sie riechen nach Verwesung, toter Erde und der Geschmack von rohem Fleisch setzt sich auf deiner Zunge fest. Und glaub mir, du brauchst lange um den wieder loszuwerden.“

Dean machte ein angewidertes Geräusch.

„Du hast es“, lachte Liah. Jibril ging auf die Hinterbeine, schubste den Zettel über ihm aus dem Weg und krabbelte halb auf ihre Schulter. Immer noch brummig maulte er in ihr Ohr, stupste gegen ihren Hals. Sie gab seiner Aufforderung nach und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Er brauchte wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso hast du uns das nie gesagt? Ich dachte bis heute, du würdest nur so ein Gefühl von Unbehagen bekommen“, wollte Dean wissen, hielt an einer roten Ampel und musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

Liah summte leise, bevor sie schmunzelte. „Weil es verdreht ist. Ich meine, das ist wie bei X-Men diese komischen Mutanten die alle gruslig finden.“

Sie hasste es, auch wenn es für einen Jäger nur Vorteile brachte. Die meiste Zeit versuchte sie nicht darüber Nachzudenken und es zu ignorieren. Es funktionierte, meistens. Gerade aber fühlte sie sich nicht gut. Alles erinnerte daran, wie abnormal und seltsam alles war. Eine Laune der Natur, Gottes oder sonst irgendjemanden.

„Wir sind Familie“, holte Dean sie aus den Gedanken. Er war ernst, kein Witz, kein lustiges Kommentar. Nicht einmal ein Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Du bist nicht verdrehter als wir. Komm schon, ich war in der Hölle und habe immer noch Cas Handabdruck auf der Schulter. Und Sam hat die Apokalypse herbeigeführt nachdem er das Blut von Dämonen wie Apfelsaft getrunken hat.“

Er hielt vor einem leeren Bürokomplex, parkte den Impala nicht weit des Einganges entfernt und drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu ihr. „Soll ich die ganze Scheiße danach noch erwähnen? Ein Mutant aus X-Men? Du passt perfekt zu uns!“

Liah starrte ihn an. Selbst Jibril schien ihm nicht abgeneigt wie sonst.

„Das – ist das süßeste was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast“, informierte sie ihn. „Danke.“

„Werd jetzt nicht sentimental, Kitty Pryde.“ Er stieg aus und sie runzelte die Stirn, folgte ihm. „Du weißt, Kitty konnte durch Wände laufen.“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, suchte ihre Waffen aus dem Kofferraum und meinte: „Sie hat braune Haare.“

Dean Logik, dachte sie trocken und wandte sich zu der noch offenen Tür. Ihre Lippen küssten den kleinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Das zufriedene Laut aus seiner Kehle und das anschmiegsame Verhalten, erinnerte an eine verschmuste Katze.

Liah hörte, wie die Heckklappe zuknallte. Das war ihr Signal und bei Chuck, sie hoffte er ruinierte das Auto nicht. Damit setzte sie Jibril auf den Sitz und bevor er verstand, was passierte, schloss sie die Tür. Das entrüstete Bellen setzte sofort ein.

„Wenn er Baby etwas tut“, fing Dean unglücklich an und sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen.“

Sie drehte sich um. „Der Dschinn muss hier sein. Ich schmecke Zimt und dieser widerliche Geruch hängt in der Luft.“

„Kannst du es eingrenzen?“, erkundigte er sich und wurde ernst.

Sie ignorierte das drängender werdende Gejaule und nickte zu dem Bürokomplex. „Nein, aber er kann nicht weit sein.“

„Dann lass uns einen Hurensohn töten.“

Dean ging vor und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die verschlossene Tür geknackt und sie beide standen in einem gerade renovierten Foyer. Es war eine dunkle Nacht und durch die schmutzigen Fenster fiel kaum Licht. Selbst die Taschenlampen schafften es nur mit Mühe die dunkelsten Ecken zu erreichen.

„Ich gehe rechts und du links“, ordnete Dean gedämpft an. Sie trennten sich leise. Ihr Finger an dem Abzug des Colt, ging sie unter der herabhängenden Folie durch. Das Adrenalin schärfte ihre Sinne, selbst wenn es ihr durch den Alkohol nicht so intensiv erschien. Aber diesem Alkohol verdankte sie es, dass die Angst, ausgelöst durch den Geruch, nicht mehr ihre Nerven lahm legte. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert.

Der Raum, den sie betrat, schien noch dunkler und vorsichtig stieg sie über die am Boden liegenden Bauteile. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig. Diese Stille ließ ihre Instinkte aufheulen und wenn sie eines in ihrem Leben lernte, war es, auf diese zu hören.

Sie blieb stehen, spannte den Abzug und wartete.

Als links neben ihr die Folie raschelte, wirbelte Liah herum, und ihren schnellen Reflexen verdankte sie es, nicht abzudrücken.

„Du willst mich verarschen oder?“, zischte sie, stieß die Luft aus und starrte auf Jibril herab. Sein Ausdruck eben so wütend wie der ihre.

„Wenn du…“ Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. In der Sekunde, in der sie die Waffe nach rechts riss, starrte sie in glühende Augen und wurde brutal nach hinten geschleudert. Der Schuss hallte im gesamten Gebäude wider.

Dann passierten die Dinge gleichzeitig. In dem Moment, in dem ihr Körper hart den Boden traf, entwich ihren Lungen die Luft und sie verlor die Waffe. Hände umklammerten ihren Hals und keuchend realisierte Liah, auf ihr saß derselbe Junge, den sie im Park auf der Schaukel sah.

Er grinste sie an und drückte stärker zu. Ihr erster Impuls: den Dolch an ihrer Hüfte ziehen. Der Zweite: ihre Beine unter ihn zu bekommen. Beides scheiterte. Irgendwie schaffte es das Monster ihren ganzen Körper zu paralysieren. Sie konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen.

Das belustigte Grinsen gefror in seinem Gesicht und verschwommen beobachtete sie, wie sein Kopf sich drehte und seine Pupillen groß wurden. Egal was er sah, er bekam Angst. Dann explodierte er oder verschwand. Liah kümmerte es wenig, während sie japsend auf die Seite rollte. Ihre Ohren klingelten und hustend versuchte sie nicht zu würgen.

Etwas stupste sie vehement an, ignorierte ihre rüden Versuche es weg zu schubsen. Erst mit dem Verschwinden ihrer verschwommenen Sicht und dem Klingeln, bemerkte sie Jibril. Die Geräusche die er machte, glichen ganzen Sätzen und einzelnen Worten.

„Hör auf, mir geht es gut“, krächzte sie. Er verstummte, sah sie an. Sein ganze Körper gespannt, wie eine Bogensehne.

„Scheiße, Liah!“ Dean durchquerte den Raum, kniete neben ihr nieder. „Alles ok?“

„Mir ging es noch nie besser“, witzelte sie heiser, tätschelte kurz den Kopf des Zwerges und setzte sich auf. Das Adrenalin in ihrem System maskierte die Symptome und sie wusste, morgen würde ihr Körper eine richtige Schlampe sein.

„Was ist passiert?“

Liah stand mit seiner Hilfe auf und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, solange der Schwindel ihren Gleichgewichtssinn angriff.

„Anfängerfehler“, gab sie zu. „Ich war abgelenkt und das hat der kleine Billy ausgenutzt. Danach hat er mich gewürgt wie eine Gans, bis er verschwand. Keine Ahnung wohin oder warum.“

„Zeig“, ordnete er an, meinte ihren Hals und neigte ihr Kinn nach oben. Liah brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, wie es aussah. Als Jäger bekam man regelmäßig das Vergnügenvon kostenlosen Würgesession. Sie konnte ohne Probleme atmen, also zerstörte er nichts lebenswichtige.

„Lass uns dich zurück bringen. Kannst du gehen?“ Dean hob ihren Colt auf, sicherte ihn und wollte ihren Arm um seine Schultern legen, aber sie winkte ab. Ihr ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Welpen zu ihren Füßen. Noch immer fixierte er sie angespannt. Sein kleiner Körper, ein Ebenbild von einer in Stein gemeißelten Statue.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich zu dir sagen soll“, bemerkte sie matt und packte ihn auf ihre Arme. Er vermied bewusst ihren Hals zu berühren, legte seinen Kopf stumm auf ihre Schulter. Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 der beschissensten Tage, bekam dieser eine satte 11 mit Sternchen.


	3. Trügerischer Traum

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie an dem Motel ankamen und ihr Körper fühlte sich wie ein Betonpfeiler an. Schwer und unbeweglich. Daher stimmte sie Deans Vorschlag zu, es eine Nacht zu nennen und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Jibril herunterlassend, machte sie das Nachttischlicht an, bevor sie den Zwerg müde musterte. Er vermied ihren Blick, bewegte sich allerdings keinen Zentimeter von ihren Füßen weg.

Es war ein Rätsel, wie sich der Impala öffnete. Es gab keine Anzeichen für innere oder äußere Gewalt. Nichts, was seine Flucht erklärte. Die Beifahrertür stand einfach einen Spalt weit offen.

„Und ich wundere mich, warum ich die ersten grauen Haare gefunden habe“, murmelte Liah, pellte sich aus ihren Sachen und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Die Dusche wurde durch einen jämmerlich aussehenden Boiler versorgt, der in der Mitte ihrer Katzenwäsche den Geist aufgab. Mit Wasser, das gefühlt kurz vor dem Gefrierpunkt stand, wusch sie ihre Haare, trocknete sich mit dem typischen Miniaturhandtuch eines jeden guten Motels ab und stieg über Jibril, der sie wie ein Schatten verfolgte.

„Komm her kleiner Stalker“, deutete sie ihm, befeuchtete eine Ecke des Handtuchs und kniete nieder. Er rührte keinen Muskel.

„Willst du mit mir unter einer Decke schlafen, wirst du deinen Arsch herbewegen!“ Sie begegnete seinem Blick. Purer Widerwille sprang ihr entgegen und etwas Anderes, nicht benennbares. Jetzt, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, seit dem Dschinn, wirkte der Zwerg seltsam reserviert.

Endlich trabte er zu ihr, ließ sich murrend die Pfoten abwischen und starrte auf einen Punkt über ihrer nackten Schulter.

„War nicht schwer, oder?“, kommentierte Liah und stand auf. Mit kalten, noch feuchten Füßen suchte sie eines von Sams alten T-Shirts aus dem Rucksack und sank letztendlich stöhnend in die Kissen.

Sie wusste, sie musste ihren Hals kühlen oder Schmerzmittel nehmen aber selbst das Licht auszuschalten kostete Überwindung. Eine Menge Überwindung und nur weil Jibril sachte gegen ihre Hand stupste, so, als wüsste er was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging, bewegte sie am Ende den Arm.

Liah fühlte, wie er seinen Platz halb auf ihr liegend fand und seine Schnauze an ihr Schlüsselbein schmiegte. Sein tiefer Seufzer, die warme, wiederkehrende Luft auf ihrer Haut, all das, es entspannte ihre müden Knochen. Daher reagierte sie unheimlich genervt, als er plötzlich anfing ihr Gesicht ab zu lecken.

„Jibril, verpiss dich!“, fauchte sie, schubste ihn grob von sich und hielt inne. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in dickes langes Fell, das nicht dem Zwerg gehören konnte.

Liah riss die Augen auf, starrte in das hechelnde Maul eines ausgewachsenen Hundes. Dessen schwere Pfote sich bettelnd auf ihren Oberkörper legte. Sie starrte ihn einfach an und setzte sich langsam an die Bettkante. Vorsichtig, als würde er jeden Moment verschwinden, streichelte sie über seinen massiven Kopf.

„Du bist nicht real.“ Ihre Stimme hörte sich wacklig an und schluckend vertrieb sie die aufkommenden Tränen. Das alles, es existierte nicht mehr. Dieses Zimmer, so anders, aber immer noch _ihr_ Kinderzimmer, brannte mitsamt dem Haus vor 22 Jahren nieder.

Liah schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und scheuchte Benji auf die Seite. „Du verdammter Hurensohn von einem Dschinn“, rief sie zornig, strich fahrig über ihr Gesicht und stockte. Der angebrannte Geruch von Apfelkuchen stieg in ihre Nase. Und dann erstarrte sie. Die fluchende Stimme ihrer Mutter und das Lachen ihres Vaters drangen von unten hinauf.

Liah wusste es war eine Illusion. Ein verdammter Traum von einem Monster, das sie töten wollte. Und obwohl sie es wusste, bewegten sich ihre Füße durch den Raum, hinunter in das rustikale Vorzimmer.

Ein Ebenbild aus ihren kindhaften Erinnerungen mitsamt den gemalten Wachstumslinien in der Ecke. Und überall hingen die Kunstwerke ihrer Mutter, einige mit einfachen Blumen, andere zeigten einen Wirbel aus Farben. Farbe, die auch auf der typisch lockeren Kleidung von Lexi Morgan zu finden war. Sie stand in der Küche, stützte sich mit einem Schmollmund an die Theke und starrte verbissen auf den verbrannten Kuchen. Die langen Haare in einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengebunden. Beinahe vergaß sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, bemerkte Liah verletzt und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie stand im Schatten des Türrahmens und selbst mit Gewalt, ließen sich die Tränen nicht verhindern.

„Lach nicht alter Mann, du lässt selbst Nudeln verbrennen!“, schimpfte Lexi, verschränkte die Arme vor dem zierlichen Körper und sah belustigt durch den offenen Eingang des Wohnzimmers.

„Einmal, in 10 Jahren!“ Ihr Vater, mit seiner gepflegt lässigen Frisur und dem schlichten, schwarzen Hemd betrat den Raum.

Ihre Mutter tippte auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Wenn ich Zuckerguss und Zitronenaroma verwende, müsste es eigentlich funktionieren oder?“

„Nur, wenn du unserer Tochter Diabetes und einen aus-gebissenen Zahn bescheren willst.“

„So schlimm?“, schniefte sie und beide musterten das schwarze Stück auf dem Teller. „Ich fürchte selbst der Komposthaufen spuckt es aus.“

Lexi stöhnte, packte frustriert ihren Fehlversuch und schmiss es samt Porzellan in den Mülleimer. Unter seinem Kichern senkte ihre Mutter den Kopf auf die Ablage.

„Das Geschirr war nicht dein Feind, Liebling.“

„Liah ist seit ihrem Studium so selten hier, ich wollte ihr etwas backen!“

Besagte wandte ihr Gesicht ab, ballte hart die Hände zusammen und genau diesen Moment suchte sich Benji aus um an ihr vorbei zu traben. Lenkte effektiv die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Guten Morgen Krümel! Wie hast du…“, ihre Mutter brach ab. „Warum weinst du?“

„Ich…“, stotterte Liah, versuchte erfolglos die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Oh nein.“ Sie kam zu ihr, hob beruhigend die Hände. „Ist es wegen dem Kuchen? Ich mache dir einen Neuen!“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, keine Silbe schaffte es an ihren zitternden Lippen vorbei. Und mit der Umarmung ihrer Mutter, brach der letzte Damm. Sie weinte, laut und schluchzend. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sie sich an dem weiten Hemd der Frau fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Beide sprachen mit ihr, aber Liah konnte sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Die Wärme und der einzigartige Geruch ihrer Mutter. Sie roch nach frischer Farbe, Honig und einem Hauch von Vanille.

Etwas, wovon sie dachte es nie wieder wahrzunehmen. Sie erinnerte sich. Es gab Tage an denen sie früh morgens in das Bett ihrer Eltern schlich und ihre Nase tief in die weichen Kissen vergrub. Jedes Mal wurde ihr Vater wach, lachte und zog seine Decke über sie. Noch heute träumte sie manchmal von seinen liebevollen Fingern, die träge durch ihr Haar strichen.

Auch jetzt legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, tätschelte fürsorglich darüber. Matt Morgan war immer schon ein sanfter Mann, der lieber Tee anstatt Kaffee trank. Ruhig und humorvoll, ein wahrer Optimist.

„Ihr setzt euch an den Tisch, ich mache eine Kanne heiße Schokolade und bringe ein paar tausend Taschentücher mit. Wie hört sich das an?“, bot er behutsam an. Ihre Mutter nickte, zog sie hinüber zu den Stühlen.

„Krümel, was ist los?“

Liah atmete tief durch, verzog bitter die Lippen. „Ich vermisse euch.“

Es tat weh. Alles um sie herum. Nur ein Traum, der auf ihren Erinnerungen basierte. Ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und auch der dumme Hund starben, sie sah ihnen dabei zu und sie erinnerte sich an jedes Detail. Die Schreie, das noch warme Blut an ihren Kinderfüßen und der dumpfe Rhythmus eines hängenden Körpers, der gegen die Balken schlug. Liah schluckte. Sie vergaß es nicht, aber sie würde diesen Traum träumen, nur ein bisschen. Vielleicht fühlte sich ihr Herz dann ein wenig leichter an.

Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Sei nicht traurig, wir sind genau hier.“

„Ja, das seid ihr“, bestätigte sie, wischte mit dem Taschentuch das ihr Vater ihr reichte, die nassen Spuren beiseite.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte Liah damit, an dem alten Mahagoni Tisch zu sitzen, ihre Eltern zu beobachten und die warme Tasse zu halten. Beide lachten und scherzten, so wie sie es damals taten. Hier existierten keine Kreaturen, kein Leben auf der Straße und der ständige Kampf rückte weit in die Ferne. Sie war glücklich und, als sie ihr Zeitgefühl verlor, Stunden damit verbrachte, nur dort zu sitzen, da konnte sie am Ende eines mit Gewissheit sagen. Sie wollte nicht mehr zurück.

Liah seufzte. Dieses Mal begleitete ihn nicht das Gefühl von Herbst, dennoch wusste sie: Er stand hinter ihr.

„Sie sind nicht echt, Honigkuchen.“ Gabriels Stimme war zurückhaltend und untypisch ernst. „Du musst aufwachen.“

„Weißt du…“, summte sie und nickte hinüber zu den zwei Personen die sie am meisten liebte. „Meine Mutter war eine begnadete Künstlerin. Sie hat Tage an einer Leinwand gestanden, ihre Hände voller Farbe und nur darauf fixiert den besten Pinsel, die perfekte Farbnuance zu benutzen.“ Sie neigte ihr Kinn, strich mit dem Finger über den Rand des Bechers.

„Sie sagte mir immer: Man malt nicht mit den Händen, man malt mit der Seele. Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden aber - ich tue es heute.“

Liah lachte leise. „Und sie war so eine Chaotin. Ich weiß noch, an einem Morgen übersah sie die Zeit und versuchte mir Frühstück zu machen. Danach war die ganze Küche voller Farbe, mein Brot sah aus wie ein Explosion und meine Kleidung war, durch ihre Umarmung, ein buntes Kunstwerk. So ging ich dann in den Kindergarten.“

Gabriel trat an sie heran. „Liah…“

„Und mein Vater, er war der Ruhepol. Ohne ihn funktionierte sie nicht. Funktionierte niemand hier. Er bändigte unser Chaos und lenkte es in die richtige Richtung.“ Sie drückte ihren Rücken an die Lehne des Stuhls und sah hinaus in den weitläufigen Garten voller Bäume.

„Und er liebte sein Handwerk. Er war Architekt, musst du wissen und als ich damals ein Baumhaus wollte, da verbrachte er Monate damit, mir ein Schloss in den Ästen zu bauen.“

Sie sah zurück zu ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater umarmte ihre Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Liah, sieh mich an!“, forderte er und nur mit Mühe riss sie ihren Blick zu seinen Augen. „Ich verstehe, wie schwer das ist, aber…“

„Nein. Tust du nicht!“, unterbrach sie ihn ungerührt. „Ich weiß, all das hier…“ Ihre Hand schweifte durch den Raum. „…ist ein Traum, der mich tötet. Aber es ist ein schöner Traum.“

„Das ist Disney World auch und trotzdem will keiner darin sterben“, gab er humorlos zurück. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwach angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Such ein neues Herrchen für den Welpen.“ Ihre Worte mussten etwas in ihm auslösen. Denn es gab einen beunruhigenden Blitz, der seine Augen erleuchtete. Ein noch helleres, intensiveres Gold, das sie gleichermaßen beeindruckte und ängstigte. Und seine Gesichtszüge, sie verhärteten sich, wie ein Bildnis aus Stein.

„Oh nein, das kannst du vergessen!“, schnappte er gereizt, fixierte sie mit einem Blick der verdeutlichte, was er von ihrer Aussage hielt.

„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich deinen hübschen Hintern mit Gewalt hier rausziehen.“

Sie sah Gabriel das erste Mal so unbeherrscht. Die Kraft, die er besaß, strömte in Wellen aus seiner menschlichen Hülle und sie bedauerte fast, es nicht mit all ihren Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Sie stellte es sich wie ein Herbststurm vor, wenn der Wind ganze Bäume zerstörte und die Gewitter den Himmel in Aufruhr versetzten. Aber so, spürte sie nur das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut.

„Du wärst nicht hier, wenn du es könntest“, stellte Liah sachlich fest und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Abstand gewinnen zu wollen.

Er verengte die Augen. „Fordere mich nicht heraus, Schatz.“

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer geraden Linie. Sie glaubte ihm jedes Wort.

„Habe ich in der Sache kein Mitspracherecht?“

„Lass mich nachdenken.“ Er verzog spielerisch das Gesicht und schnalzte todernst: „ _Nein!_ “

Liah wandte sich abrupt ab. Betrachtete die lachenden Gestalten ihrer Eltern und den daneben sitzenden Bernersennen. Er gab ihr überhaupt keine Wahlmöglichkeit. Egal, was sie sagte. Das Endergebnis würde immer dasselbe sein. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, riss ihren Blick von dem harmonischen Bild weg und starrte auf den selbstgebauten Mahagonitisch. Es war nicht fair… Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen sie sich nicht mehr an das Gesicht ihrer Mutter oder die ruhige Stimme ihres Vaters hatte erinnern können, würde er sie wegreißen. Ohne jede Möglichkeit selbst zu entscheiden. Es war ihr Leben und ihres alleine.

„Wirf es nicht für eine Illusion weg.“ Er sprach leise und derart sanft, dass ihr Herz noch mehr litt. Es tat so _weh_ , als ob jemand immer wieder aufs neue, mit einer stumpfen Klinge hinein stach. Sie wollte hier bleiben, in einer Welt ohne diese verfluchte Einsamkeit in ihr und der Dunkelheit, der sie täglich begegnete.

Seine Hand strich über ihren Kopf, vergrub sich vorsichtig in ihrem Haar, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre Schläfe legte. Warm und weich.

Gabriel drückte sie an sich und sie hörte seine Stimme noch nie in solch einem flehenden Tonfall. „Liah bitte, _bitte_ zwing mich nicht dazu.“

Sein heißer Atem strich an ihrem Ohr vorbei und jagte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Seine Worte entsetzten sie. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt, in all den Jahren, in denen sie Gabriel kannte, flehte er. Ein Erzengel, des Himmels stärkste Waffe und Gottes Bote bat sie zurück in diese kalte Realität. Und wie sollte sie…

Liah schloss resigniert langsam die Augen, verzog ihren Mund voller Schmerz. Sie _konnte_ das nicht ignorieren. Es ging nicht! Es war nicht fair. Nichts in diesem verdammten Leben war _fair_! Und sie wollte schreien. Laut genug, bis ihre Stimme aufhörte zu funktionieren, aber am Ende, als sie ihre zusammengeballte Hand löste und seine Berührung wirkte wie eine Steinbrandung, die dem Meer trotzte, da seufzte sie bitter. „Was - was muss ich machen?“

Gabriel entfernte sich ein wenig, ließ sie jedoch nicht los. „Sag Ja zu mir.“

Stockend sah sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen trafen diese tiefen Teiche voller flüssigem Gold und mit rauer, überraschter Stimme erkundigte sie sich: „Du willst in mich?“

„Mehr als du glaubst, Honigkuchen.“ Unter der sanften Art, die er ausstrahlte, schlich sich dieser laszive Ausdruck, der stets für das Kribbeln tief in ihrem Magen sorgte. Er versuchte, den Tanz aufrecht zu halten, den sie seit jeher tanzten.

Liah stützte sich auf die Tischplatte und stand auf. „Was wirst du sehen, wenn ich dich rein lasse?“

„Nichts, was du nicht willst“, versprach Gabriel und er stand so nah, sein Oberkörper berührte beinahe den ihren. „Du stimmst zu, ich kappe die Leitung zum Dschinni und schon bist du wieder ganz alleine in deinem Köpfchen.“

Sie schwieg. Nicht weil der Gedanke, kurzzeitig sein Gefäß zu sein, sie abschreckte. Nein, sondern sobald sie zustimmte, würde alles verschwinden. All das, was sie verzweifelt wünschte. Panik schoss durch ihre Glieder, die Angst, alles erneut zu verlieren.

Aber er bat, _flehte_ , sie musste…

Er las es in ihrem Gesicht, denn seine Handfläche rutschte auf ihre Wange.

„Sag es, Schatz.“

Sie stieß schwer die Luft aus, schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Warf sie noch einen Blick auf ihre Eltern, sie würde nicht gehen.

„Ja.“

Sie hörte das Schlagen von Flügeln und alles um sie herum explodierte in einem Schauer aus Licht. Sie fiel, umarmt von sanfter Energie, die sich anfühlte wie fließendes Wasser aus Seide. Und dann existierte allein Gabriel in ihren Sinnen. Nichts anderes schien mehr wichtig, nur die Wärme, die sie umgab und ihr bewusst machte, wie kalt ihr bis jetzt gewesen war.

Sie verstand nicht, was passierte. Aber sie hörte seine Stimme, seine echte Stimme. Es war hier kein schrilles Pfeifen, vielmehr angenehm klingende Klaviernoten, die sich zu einem leisen Singsang zusammensetzten. Die Wärme nahm mit jeder gesprochenen Silbe zu und am Ende dachte Liah, sie würde verglühen.

Irgendwann verstummte Gabriel und die Hitze klang zu einem angenehmen Kribbeln ab. Es überzog ihren Körper und hinterließ einen seichten Puls in ihrer Brust.

Sie rechnete mit einem sanften Ende. Doch er gab ihr nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. In der nächsten Sekunde verschwand Gabriel und sie riss Luft schnappend die Augen auf.

Stöhnend deckte Liah ihr Gesicht mit den Armen ab und versuchte verzweifelt, sich vor dem blendenden Licht zu schützen. Ihr Kopf und Körper fühlten sich an, als beendeten sie das Werk des Dschinns. Denn genau so fühlte es sich an durch ein Hasenloch direkt aus der Hölle zu krabbeln.

Kalte Finger legten sich vorsichtig auf ihre Stirn und die Schmerzen hörten auf.

„Danke, Cas“, murmelte sie rau, blinzelte die verschwommene Sicht weg und rappelte sich müde auf.

Castiel nickte: „Natürlich.“

Jibril, der bisweilen neben ihr saß, hüpfte auf ihren Schoß. Seine Augen musterten akribisch jeden Zentimeter von ihr, bevor er erleichtert ausatmete und vehement gegen ihre Hand stupste.

Matt fing sie an ihn zu streicheln. „Was tust du hier?“

„Gabriel hat mich gerufen, nachdem Dean und Sam gefahren sind um den Dschinn zu töten.“ Er stand neben dem Bett und betrachtete mit leicht geneigtem Kopf den Welpen.

„Und wo _ist_ Gabriel?“ Sie sah zu ihm auf und begegnete seinem verwirrten Ausdruck.

„Er ist doch…“

Liah runzelte die Stirn. „Cas?“

„Er meinte, wenn ich sage wo er ist, zappt er mich dahin, wo niemals die Sonne scheint.“

Jibril indessen fiepste, drückte sich kuschelnd gegen ihren Bauch und fixierte mit goldenen Augen den Engel.

„Ok.“ Sie zögerte. „Sag ihm: Nächstes Mal, wenn er irgendeine Verbindung in mir kappen will, soll er mich beim Verlassen nicht gegen eine Mauer klatschen.“

Castiel sah absolut verloren aus. Verständnislos starrte er auf sie und fing irritiert an: „Er hat kei…“

Liahs Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Entweder entwickelte Cas einen tragischen Sprachfehler oder er verlernte langsam die menschliche Kommunikation. Beides war nicht vorteilhaft. Vielleicht sollte sie Dean bei Gelegenheit nahelegen, öfter mit seinem Engel unter Menschen zu gehen.

„Ich – richte es ihm aus.“ Sein unergründlicher Blick bohrte sich in Jibril, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte. „Während Gabriel die – Verbindung unterbrach, rief Dean an. Sie haben den Dschinn getötet und werden bald hier sein.“

Sie nickte, lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück und schloss die Augen.

Hier lag sie. Wieder in der Realität, auf einem harten Motelzimmerbett und mit einwandfrei funktionierenden Sinnen. Zwar könnte die Gesellschaft schlechter sein, aber selbst der angenehme Geruch von Nieselregen verscheuchte die Leere in ihrem Magen nicht. Viel mehr erinnerte es sie daran, wie der Witz eines Lebens sie mit seinem Vorschlaghammer begrüßte. Einem wirklich schmerzhaften, großen Vorschlaghammer.

Jibril kroch hinauf, vergrub seine Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge und wirkte wie eine kleine Decke aus Fell. Es fühlte sich tröstlich an und vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber es schien nicht mehr so kalt.

Castiel räusperte sich: „Ich sollte draußen warten.“

„Ich bin nur schläfrig, Cas.“ Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. „Du kannst hierbleiben.“

Er vermied es, in ihre Richtung zu sehen. „Nein, es ist besser ich stehe draußen!“ Danach zappte er sich weg.

„Das war selbst für Cas komisch“, stellte sie fest und rieb sich über die Augen. Der ganze Raum wirkte wieder neblig und blinzelnd versuchte sie klare Sicht zu bekommen. Jibril murrte unter ihren Bewegungen bevor sie nach dem dritten Versuch schließlich aufgab.

Dieser Schleier rief ungefähr so viel Besorgnis in ihr hervor, wie ein Gänseblümchen auf einem Feld voller Schmetterlinge. Entweder er verschwand, oder auch nicht, dachte sie abgekämpft.

„ _ **Schau Krümel, die ersten Blumen in diesem Jahr!“**_

Während Liah ihre Handballen grob auf ihre Augen drückte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einer bitter geformten Linie hinab.

„ _ **Glückwunsch Motte, deine Mama hat unser Haus erfolgreich in eine Miniaturausgabe des Botanischen Gartens verwandelt.“**_

Ihre Schultern zitterten und bald folgte der Rest des Körpers.

„ _ **Diese glitschigen Dämonen fressen meine Pflanzen!“**_

„ _ **Liebling, leg den Gasanzünder weg.“**_

Der Druck auf die Augenlider nahm zu und auf die Lippen beißend, unterdrückte sie das Geräusch aus ihrer Kehle.

„ _ **Du bist eine hinreißende Sonnenblume geworden und die anderen in deiner Klasse werden vor Neid erblassen!“**_

„ _ **Oder sie werden sich fragen wie man mit diesem wirklich schönen Kostüm für kleine Mädchen geht.“** _

Jibril drückte seine Schnauze gegen ihre nass werdende Wange und seine Pfoten ballten sich zusammen.

„Verdammt!“, stieß sie weinend aus.

Ihre Versuche sich zusammenzureißen machten es schlimmer. Je mehr sie alles unterdrückte, desto mehr Tränen flossen herab und schließlich ließen sich die klagenden Laute nicht mehr verhindern.

Erstickt keuchte Liah.

_Hör auf, hör auf zu weinen!_

Ihre zur Faust geballte Hand, schlug aus, traf hart und laut den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Schmerz explodierte.

Jibril zuckte zurück, jaulte betroffen auf, aber sie konnte endlich durchatmen. Durchatmen und die aufkommende Scheiße zurück in die kaputte Schublade drängen, aus der sie kamen.

Als der Strom aus ihren Augen versiegte, hinterließ er ein bleiernes Gewicht auf ihrer Brust und am Ende, da saß sie vollkommen ruhig auf dem Bett. Mit der pochenden Hand und einem Welpen, der sie erschrocken musterte.

All das, es war kein gutes Zeichen. Liah wusste, sie näherte sich einem Punkt, an dem sie vor über einem Jahrzehnt das letzte Mal stand. Nur wusste sie nicht, ob sie dieses Mal wieder aus dem dunklen Sumpf ihrer Psyche auftauchen konnte.

Sie stieß die Luft aus, legte sich mit samt dem Zwerg auf die Seite und murmelte monoton: „Und da fängt der Hamster an sich zu überschlagen.“

Jibril, der zögernd unter ihrem Arm seinen Platz fand, jammerte unzufrieden mit der Situation und bevor sie verstand, was er machte, vergrub er seinen Kopf unter ihrem Hemdkragen.

Träge fing sie an über sein Fell zu fahren und trieb sich so in einen beruhigenden Dämmerschlaf. Sie nickte ein, denn das nächste was sie hörte, waren die lauten Schritte vor ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür knallte auf. Ihre antrainierten Instinkte vertrieben die Müdigkeit, aber ihr Körper reagierte verzögert und bevor sie eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm, erkannte sie bereits den Kontext.

„Dornröschen ist endlich aufgewacht.“ Dean durchquerte den Raum. Er wirkte zerschlagen und das getrocknete Blut in seinem Gesicht verbesserte sein Erscheinungsbild in keiner Weise.

„Bist du von einem Lastwagen überfahren worden?“, witzelte Liah,

blieb liegen und schob ihre verletzte Hand dezent unter das Kissen.

Er verdrehte die Augen, sprach aber sichtlich erleichtert: „Charmant wie immer.“

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schweifte hinüber zu Sam. Fetzen seiner Kleidung hingen lose herab, aber er wirkte zumindest nicht ganz so unter die Räder gekommen. „Der Dschinn hat echt eine Nummer an euch gezogen, Jungs.“

Sam trat zu ihr und betrachtete sie mit diesen großen, besorgten Rehaugen. Sie hasste es, wenn dieser Blick auf ihr lag. Er sah immer mehr als er eigentlich sollte.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Müde, aber gut.“

Jibril schnaufte sarkastisch. Ihre Nägel zogen sich in seinem Nacken zusammen. Nicht grob, aber sie verloren die Sanftheit mit der sie über sein Fell kratzten.

Besorgt und nicht überzeugt setzte er sich zu ihr. „Bist du sicher? Du siehst aus, als ob du geweint hast.“

Überrascht hob Liah ihre Augenbrauen. „Tue ich?“

Das war der Grund, warum sie Sam in solchen Situationen mied. Er war liebenswert besorgt, wollte sie mit Teddybärumarmungen überhäufen und wie jede gute Mamahenne in ihr Ohr summen. Genau das, was sie nicht ertrug.

„Deine Augen sind rot“, merkte er darauf hin an und auch Dean, der aus dem Kühlschrank drei Flaschen Bier holte, betrachtete sie nun genauer.

„Mhm, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern geweint zu haben, aber sie fühlen sich angestrengt an“, log sie, gähnte und nahm die ihr angebotene Flasche aufsetzend entgegen. „Aber wenn es dich dazu bringt mich auf einen Urlaub einzuladen, kann ich versuchen zu weinen.“

Dean ließ sich belustigt auf die Couch nieder, während Sam sie nur weiterhin ernst anstarrte. „Du weißt, wenn…“

„Wenn es mir nicht gut geht und ich das Bedürfnis habe mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu heulen, bist du die erste Person, der ich das Hemd versaue.“ Liah nahm einen Schluck.

Der bittere Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ließ sie fast das Gesicht verziehen. Bier schaffte es nie unter ihre Favoriten, sie mochte mehr den Wodka auf dem Nachttisch oder den Nussschnaps zuhause in ihrem Schrank. Und der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht das harte Zeug anrührte, waren die beiden Männer vor ihr.

Dean unterbrach Sam, bevor dieser noch zu Wort kam. „Sammy, lass es gut sein. Wo ist Cas, er sollte hier warten?“

Sie entspannte sich, als Sam zögernd nachgab und seinem Bruder auf der Sitzbank Gesellschaft leistete. Dafür würde sie sich irgendwann bedanken, dachte Liah und spielte geistesabwesend an den Ohren von Jibril herum.

„Er hat sich komisch verhalten und wollte draußen auf euch warten.“

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Besorgniserregend komisch oder Cas komisch?“

„Cas komisch, aber an der Grenze“, meinte sie und zuckte zusammen, als er laut nach dem Engel rief. Es passierte nichts.

„Hey Cas, komm schon!“

Der Zwerg an ihrer Brust hob seinen Kopf und dann stand der Engel neben der Couch.

„Dean, Sam.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Liah und -“, stockte er in seiner Begrüßung und vollendete langsam. „Hund.“

„Sein Name ist Jibril“, verbesserte sie ihn, beobachtete wie er den Kopf neigte. „Ich nahm an du weißt ni…“

Er verstummte und blieb es auch, bis Dean sich räusperte. „Kumpel, alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“

„Ok, könntest du vielleicht, du weißt schon, meine kaputte Schulter und Sammys Platzwunde reparieren?“, verwies er mit einer Geste auf die Verletzungen und beide erschienen nach der Heilung deutlich entspannter.

Liah verlagerte ihr Gewicht, drückte den Kleinen näher an sich und riss dessen Aufmerksamkeit effektiv von Cas los. Er fiepste, beäugte die Flasche in ihrer Hand und seufzte unmutig.

„Warum habt ihr mir das Gegenmittel nicht gegeben?“

Die Atmosphäre schlug spürbar um.

„Wir haben“, fing Dean ernst an. „Aber du bist nicht aufgewacht. Danach sind wir in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden in den Bürokomplex zurück. Abgedrehter kleiner Bastard sag ich dir. Ist lachend durch die Gegend gehüpft wie Rumpelstilzchen und hat mich nebenbei in die Wand geschmissen.“

Liah runzelte die Stirn. „Er war nicht aufspürbar? Ich dachte Engel finden jeden, wenn keine Abwehrrunen benutzt werden.“ Es erklärte zumindest, warum Gabriel sie aus dem Traum holen musste. Sie wunderte sich bereits, weshalb er nicht wie sonst mit den Finger schnippte und explodierender Flaschengeist spielte.

Castiel verengte die Augen. „Ja, es war sehr sonderbar.“

Sam verschränkte überlegend die Arme. „Kann es ein Zauber gewesen sein?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Es muss eine sehr mächtige Hexe sein um so eine Art von Abwehr zu erzeugen, und wir haben auch keine Spur von Magie gefunden.“

„Aber es ist möglich?“, erkundigte sich Dean.

Cas nickte sehr langsam. “Ja.“

Liah konnte das skeptische Summen aus ihrer Kehle nicht verhindern, wahrscheinlich genauso wenig, wie Dean sein darauffolgendes Augenrollen.

„Ich will nur sagen: Um so mächtig zu sein muss die Hexe alt sein, wirklich alt. Ich hätte sie in der letzten Woche sicherlich irgendwann einmal gespürt.“

Sie hielt müde und Jibril kraulend inne, sprach das aus, was Dean nervte.

„Gabriel ist nicht dumm. Glaubst du nicht, er ist auf dieselbe Idee gekommen und hat bereits die Stadt abgesucht? Er ist ein Erzengel. Zutaten finden, die so ein mächtiges Wesen fern hält, sind wahrscheinlich schwerer zu beschaffen, als eine 10-seitige Integralrechnung rückwärts auf aramäisch.“

„Er hat sich mit dem Dschinn geirrt.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Jibril zog seinen Kopf von ihr, fixierte ihn voller Gift und seine Pfoten stemmten sich stärker gegen ihre Haut.

„Du kannst es nicht nur auf Gabriel schieben. Es war hauptsächlich unser Fehler.“

„Sie hat recht“, mischte sich Sam ruhig ein. Er ignorierte den zickigen Blick seines Bruders. „Das neue Opfer, der Park, die Sache war von Anfang an seltsam und trotzdem haben wir uns blind auf sein Wort verlassen. Wir hätten warten sollen.“

Dean stieß frustriert die Luft aus, blieb allerdings still. Nicht der Erzengel war der Schuldige an diesem Desaster, sondern sie drei.

Gabriel musste ihnen nicht helfen, er tat es freiwillig und das verstand Dean nicht. Die Undankbarkeit stieß ihr immer schon bitter auf und führte nicht das erste Mal zu einem handfesten Streit zwischen ihnen. Liah erinnerte sich.

Nach der Apokalypse, als sich Jahre später herausstellte, dass Gabriel nicht durch Luzifer starb, da nannte Dean ihn ohne einen Funken Dank einen Feigling und ihr platzte darauf hin der Kragen endgültig.

„Halt die Fresse Dean!“ Ihr Schrei hallte durch das Haus von Bobby und fünf Augenpaare starrten ihr wie verschreckte Rehe entgegen.

Dean öffnete seinen Mund, doch sie war schneller.

„Nur dank seiner Hilfe konnten wir die Apokalypse aufhalten und du besitzt die Frechheit ihn einen Feigling zu nennen, weil er nicht _tot_ ist?“

„Das nennst du Hilfe? Ein Pornovideo? Sammy war ein Jahr lang mit Luzifer und Michael in einem Käfig! Und was macht er?!“ Dean zeigte grob auf Gabriel, der stumm neben Castiel und Bobby stand. „Er läuft wie immer weg und amüsiert sich in Monte Carlo!“

Sie knallte die Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand auf den Tisch, sprang auf und schnauzte: „Und wo ist das Problem? Er ist uns nicht verpflichtet. Gabriel kann tun und lassen was er will!“

„Luzifer und Michael waren sein Problem! Und er war zu feige… “

„Es sind seine Brüder, seine Familie! Was davon geht nicht in deinen engstirnigen Schädel? Du selbst würdest dich niemals gegen Sam stellen!“

Er verengte die Augen. „Sammy ist auch nicht der Teufel.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Ihre Stimme wurde durch den Zorn höher und Sam trat mit sichtlichem Unbehagen näher, weil sie ihre Hand bereits zu einer Faust formte.

„Leute, kommt schon, wir…“

„Weder du noch ich würden sich jemals gegen die eigene Familie stellen und soll ich dir was sagen? Ich an seiner Stelle, wäre schon viel früher gerannt!“

Bevor sie danach aus dem Raum gestürmt war, hatte sie sich bei Gabriel demonstrativ für seine Hilfe bedankt. Seitdem nannte Dean ihn keinen Feigling mehr und Gabriel, er fing an ihnen regelmäßig einen Besuch abzustatten. Seine Hilfe, immer subtil und in lustigen Witzen versteckt.

Sam holte sie gänzlich aus den Erinnerungen zurück. „Ich habe in Dads Tagebuch einen Fall gefunden. Er jagte damals einen verrückten Rugaru. Hat viele Menschen getötet, aber keinen gefressen.“ Er strich müde seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht. „Das war alles, was ich in der Zeit fand.“

„Es ist ein Anfang.“ Dean klopfte aufstehend auf die Couch. „Lasst uns sehen, was wir nach einer Runde Schlaf im Bunker finden.“

Beide packten zusammen. Schwerfällig, erschöpft und die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen fingen an sichtbar zu werden. Liah verstand, warum Dean nicht sofort aufbrechen wollte. Aber sie hätte die Nacht gerne in ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Das weiche Bett, die Ruhe und zumindest ein leichtes Gefühl von Zuhause.

„Da fällt mir etwas ein“, hielt sie beide auf. „Wie habt ihr überhaupt meinen Zustand herausgefunden?“

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Dean verdunkelte sich und auch Sam verzog seine Lippen, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Gabriel hat unsere Betten in Eiswannen verwandelt.“

„Autsch“, kommentierte sie. Das Schmunzeln zuckte an ihren Mundwinkeln. Typisch Gabriel.

„Er ist und bleibt ein Arschloch!“ Damit verschwanden Dean und auch Sam. Castiel nickte ihr zu und dann war sie alleine. Fast alleine. Jibril lehnte seinen Kopf weit nach hinten, damit er sie sah. Er musterte ihr Erscheinungsbild so, als wartete er auf etwas.

„Mhm, interessant.“ Liah nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier, streichelte über seine Flanke und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand. Sie würde ihn fragen, sobald er aus der Versenkung auftauchte.


End file.
